Lucky, Lucky Me
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of fan fictions based around the crossover couple Lois Lane from Smallville and Sylar from Heroes.
1. Lucky, Lucky Me

I trembled right into trouble face first and landed right on my ass, just like yesterday and the day after that but today was different as I was face to face with a mad serial killer and his smiling face, lucky,_ lucky_ me.

How did I end up here you ask?

Blame the great flying man and his bright blue tights.

Making out on the roof of some building at the dead of night was his brilliant idea and then flying off to save the day was the fault of one mad bald son of a bitch that wanted to kill the both of us.

Did I know that two other flying men would crash into the same roof at the very same time as he sped off?

Nope, but sadly it seemed fate had been planning my death for a while now and finally their planning was going to pay off, I'm deader then a doornail.

"Ummm…I'll just be leaving now, no need to rip open my head and eat my brains thank you very much."

My brain was stalling but my mouth was geared up and ready for a joke when all I wanted to do was kick start my feet and get the hell out of there.

But of course my legs along with the rest of muscles were frozen in place and all I could do was give one big terrified smile at the man who could crush me in a second and there was a growing fear that he was something more then a killer.

"Well, it doesn't look like your going any where_, Miss Lane_, that's what you get for being so darn nosy. Oh, but don't be too worried, I'm not going to take a bite out of that pretty pink brain, no, no I've already had my fill today but why do you think yours is so special? Got a secret power hidden up there? If so, I might go ahead and take a look inside."

He was cold as ice and so were his hands as he held me in place staring at me as if he was looking right through me with a smirk growing along with my eyes and the fear beating hard in my chest.

"Powers? I wish, then maybe I could fly the hell out of here and another thing DON'T. TOUCH. ME."

There it went again forming a mind of its own and as it was flapping away the only thing I could hear was _'kill me now, please.'_

And I was afraid if someone, meaning the man in the big red cape didn't move his tight little butt and fly in to save the day I was going to be a dead duck, _a dead short duck._

"She bites, nice. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, _Miss Lane_ but I have a date with a man that can't die, maybe I'll come back sooner more then later you're quite cute. Remember always keep an eye on your brain, I might just have a taste for it one of theses days."

Just another day full of death and shocks as his lips fell on mine, one of these days, all these little _'shocks'_ will be the end of this great reporter but let's just hope it's after my one great story.

And just like that he was gone in a blur of back, and the only thing left was the good guy finally flying in wearing his tights late as always.

"_Lois!_ Are you ok?"

"Well, well look who finally showed up. What the hell took you so long, super-_'boy'_ I could have been a pile of who-knows-what by the time you got here! Good thing he didn't want my brain, but he might be come back for you and your super one, so watch your back. Wait, I'm angry at you right now and that means I don't care if he swipes your little brain and stop looking at me like that!"

"You love me, don't you _Miss Lane_?"

"_Shut up_ and fly me home."


	2. Your No Damsel, So Don't Act Like One

He's a distant memory, not a good one that lays warm and safe in your head, or a bad one that sticks to you like superglue and never let's free.

It's a strange one that's not good or bad, just somehow there waiting to be opened up.

Some days I don't think of him and the lips that seemed to like mine too much and then there's a day that all I can think of is him and that night that was in a different time and a different _me_.

Most of the time I want to slip away into another life, another time where I could grab on to his _(man with blue tights and hero branded on his chest)_ cape and pull him back before he flies away, to the black of space and light of the stars.

_Sorry,_ and with a kiss he's gone, slipping into the night like a blue and red star, as it shots away across the black sky and all I can think is _I didn't get my wish, no, no, he took it with him._

"You, you what are _you _doing here?"

He came, he came with a dusty face from a dusty memory that never seemed to be real, and all it had been doing was rotting in the locked parts of my brain along with the memory of _him_.

"_Me_? I should be asking you that question, _Miss Lane,_ what are you doing? I came because I heard the cries of a damsel in distress."

It was and wasn't like the last time, the trapped animal feeling that I felt deep in my bones the last time came back slipping in like it was meant to be, that time was maybe months ago, maybe years ago, who's counting the days? Not _me._

He blended in with the black so well that I was sure he was part of it, the only color coming from the flashing of white teeth and his flushed cheeks that came a little to close and left me with the scent of blood for days after.

"You _heard _me? I guess you picked up some more powers along the way, didn't you? Well, I don't have any superpower to speak of and my tears are none of your business, so why don't you just take your feet and point them toward the door?"

The low chuckle floated and inched its way under my skin and there it stayed and sent shivers every moment it was trapped within me.

I didn't need _this_, didn't need _him_ standing here like a shadow and laughing at my wet cheeks that seemed would never dry as long as he was up in the sky, flying though the stars.

A little voice came sneaking in, the one that I've tried to keep locked away, _is he thinking of me, does he care, no, no._

"And why would I go and do that, _Miss Lane_? I can handle blood, brains and things you've only seen in your nightmares but the one thing I can't handle is tears, _yours."_

My feet did the work for me, stepping back away from this strange murderous man as he let one of his fingers touch my wet cheeks, full of tears for _him_ and _him _alone.

He could hear my heart growing louder and louder as he came closer and closer, _thump-thump, thump-thump. _

"S-Stop it, _Sylar, stop it."_

His fingers flicked away at his name, loud and clear in my throat almost a growl of anger at this stranger, coming in my _hom_, with his silly and chilling words, what right did he have?

"Sometimes my name is _Gabriel, Gabriel Gray_. Only sometimes, and those _sometimes_ are _with you."_

It was a reply of that day, burned into my brain with a kiss, it came fast and without warning but something was different and strange as they pulled me in once again.

It was _soft _and _gentle_ something that that this man was not and would never be, and somehow this _Sylar_ turned into a new name that wanted to be said, _Gabriel, Gabriel Gray._

"You're not crying any more, _damsel_."


End file.
